Server rules
"You shall not pass!" Welcome! In here you will find access to everything you need to know in order to feel ready to embark on this roleplay adventure! You'll have access to the code of conduct, who the admin are, disclaimers, how a typical roleplay day works within the server and instructions on how to begin. We are also a 'rainbow' server and LGBTQ+ friendly, we welcome all, let us know your pronouns so we can better address you! Disclaimer This server has been here for many months with already established storylines, main rulers and family members, when joining please come in with an open mind and your own creative input. Every major character has worked hard in our roleplay model to be placed with the titles and history/development they have. You will need to respect that when submitting your characters and writing your backstory. It must fit into the time line and what’s already occurred. Code of Conduct 1. NO GOD MODDING OR CONTROLLING OTHER CLAIMED CHARACTERS 2. NO Shadow of Mordor/video game/war characters 3. No slamming ships, if you don’t like it, fine- but keep it to yourself. 4. No drama/racial/political/stereotype/mental health conversations in public server channels. 5. No homophobia/transphobia, insulting sexuality/genders. 6. No spamming or dm harassment. 7. No advertising other servers. 8. English only. (Apart from Tolkien languages.) The admin There are three co-owners within this server and wiki who run everything behind the scenes along with our peacekeepers. The co-owners greet all new members personally in their own designated chat, guiding them in the right direction on how to create their character and join in smoothly, they will also be able to edit and mute/kick/ban any unorthodox members. Their are two peacekeepers who work along side the co-owners as admin who keep the peace, answer any questions and are included in the discussions of plot, summaries and warnings. Co- Owners * Thranduil Oropherion * Queen Alannah * Elrond Peredhel Peacekeepers * Thorin Oakenshield * Legolas Thranduilion Conflict Both parties will be contacted by Co-owners and owner, conflict will be discussed and if a conclusion cannot be met, you will be kicked or banned from the server- depending on the severity. If you hear something or you are experiencing trouble/bullying take it to an admin immediately. NO third parties involved, if we find out you have included yourself- you will also be given a warning. Warning stages # Reprimand (3 warnings only) # NCO/TO role # Kick/Ban However, owner and co-owners have the right to ban without prior notice if you continue to complain, harass, torment or bring things into our server that show you are not a good fit, this is a safe place and we intend to keep it that way. Inactivity Two weeks of inactivity will result in a kick from the server, you may re-join if you wish. Miscellaneous AU roleplay The main goal behind this role to help out with those situations where you want to roleplay, but your character(s) happens to travelling/waiting for banners or stuck. Rather than continually checking back, or tapping in and out for the day, this means you can get pinged when someone else is interested in miscellaneous roleplay. This role is not intended to be left on all the time, only when you're free to RP. The RP search role will be a 'high ping' role to allow people to 'flag' themselves as free, so they can easily see when others are interested in RP without having to have eyes on the channel at all times. For more information on this- check the rules in the discord server and pings in rpsearch. Shipping rules 1. Only use nsfw channels and chambers for smut 2. You may be granted one chamber (channel) per ship 3. Respect your shipping partner’s boundaries 4. Communicate with your partner. For more information- check discord Plot arcs and Character arcs All plot and character arcs are submitted through a variety of channels which help the co-owners to approve and deny sudden changes and certain development that may effect other characters and the server over all. It also allows every member to see openly what's going on to encourage creativity and inspiration for their own characters journeys. See discord and the announcements chanel for further information. Roleplay time IC and OOC * One roleplay day = 10 days irl * 'Next day' banners will be dropped across all channels at the ending/beginning of a new day * The next day will continue on from 'midnight' the previous day * 'Morning banner' drops with the 'Next day' banner * 'Afternoon banner' drops after 4 irl days * 'Evening banner' drops after 8 irl days * A warning will be given 24hrs prior to next day banner drops to prompt everyone to wrap up their scenes. Roleplay Calendar The roleplay Calendar drops with the new day banners in it's own channel in the discord server, it shows the dates of IC and OOC for a reminder in case you forget, it showcases birthdays and also the weather changes across Middle Earth that needs to be incorporated into roleplay. It also showcases the list of approved plot and character arcs that are to take place during the next IC day. Category:Roleplay Category:Rules Category:Admin Category:Rp summaries